


days like this

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [43]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Days, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Affection, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Are you still sad?”“I am always sad. I reek sadness. I am the human embodiment of sadness.”“You’re an alien.”“I am the alien embodiment of sadness.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 20
Kudos: 121
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	days like this

**Author's Note:**

> this did weirdly well on tumblr. usually anything non-malex just dies into a pit of fire. glad I could share some stuff that people enjoy :)
> 
> inspired by [this post](https://rikotin.tumblr.com/post/188885784425)

“Are you still sad?”

“I am always sad. I reek sadness. I am the human embodiment of sadness.”

“You’re an alien.”

“I am the alien embodiment of sadness.”

Kyle snorted as he circled the man on the floor. He’d left Michael yesterday after getting learning that their newest serum didn’t work. It had left him feeling particularly useless and he’d just slumped to the floor in a pile of groaning. He hadn’t really expected him to still be there when he returned five hours later.

“Get up, we’ll get food and go to Liz’s to start over,” Kyle decided, kicking Michael’s shin gently. He just groaned louder. “Food will make you feel better.”

“It won’t.”

“Okay, well, do you want me to call, like, Isobel? Will that help?”

“No.”

“Do you want me to go borrow Buffy from Alex to lick your face until you get up?”

“While I appreciate the effort, I think I am going to just wallow, thanks,” he grumbled. Kyle circled him once more before crouching beside him.

“Yeah, wallowing isn’t an option,” Kyle said, “So what do I do to cheer you up?”

Michael looked up at him pathetically. “Why are you being nice to me?”

“Alex made it my duty to make sure you didn’t spiral, so I’m doing that,” Kyle explained.

Michael laid there in silence for a minute, a pout on his face as he picked at the skin on his thumb. Kyle was about ready to give up. He was two seconds away from pulling out his phone, taking a picture of the man who was face down on the floor, and sending it to Alex with an explanation that he tried. But then Michael spoke.

“Alex usually just kinda lays on top of me or bear hugs me until it goes away,” Michael said quietly. Kyle sighed.

“But Alex isn’t here.”

“But Alex isn’t here,” Michael echoed. He looked really sad about that fact despite Alex having gone to help him. He was gathering as much information as he could to take down Project Shepard, being amazingly valiant and shit.

Kyle sighed dramatically, “Alright.”

Michael had about two seconds to prepare before Kyle just laid on top of him, squishing him into the concrete. He waited for Michael to complain about his weight or that he couldn’t breathe or that he was joking, but instead, he said nothing.

Funnily enough, Kyle started to understand what the benefits of it were. There was something ungodly comforting about all that warmth and human contact. He figured it was amplified when you were on the bottom and probably even more so when it was with someone you loved.

When Michael did speak, it wasn’t a joke or an insult. Instead, it was simple enough to make Kyle feel like he was actually doing what Alex asked of him.

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
